The Two forgotten sorceresses
by Tristan Drake
Summary: This is the other part of Snoodlyturtles story:  Tristan Drake is a young girl who lost her father. she lives in medeival times and becomes a sorceress. She meets up with balthazar, merlin and even Gracelyn Blake.Will Horvath convince her to be morgonian?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! This is my half of the two forgotten sorceresses. Me and Snoodlyturtle(she changed her name so if this isn't exactly right: Sorry)decided to write a two half fanfic on one of my official favorite movies: The sorcerer's apprentice**

**I am also extremely sorry about not posting the next chapter for my other story: I don't have a very good excuse but I do have a list:**

**-Mathcounts competition(im studying),math final, robotics competition, lacrosse, Doctor Who (I'm obsessed:P), christmas(break), my birthday :D**

**Yeah I know poor list but I didn't post this yesterday cause my brother broke the computer so we bought a new one. :P  
Disclaimer:In this chapter I only own Tristan and sir Thomas: sir lucan is an actual knight of the round table : I think(try looking up King Arthur and they say he never existed. Rubbish to them!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAD WOLF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~**

**The Two Forgotten Sorceresses:**

**Tristan Blake: Chapter 1: A new life**

Late 11th century

I sprinted through the crowds, my breathing rough and shallow. Grasping the end of my stupid dress, I stopped, the platform coming into site. Indecision wavering in my mind. Do I want to see that? Yes. I nodded to myself, and continued on. Standing on the raised platform, and figure was standing. Sharp Stones stained with blood were scattered on the floor around him.

"Father," I whispered to myself, horrified of the site before me. He stood there, seemingly half-alive, and did not fight the stones that were aimed at him. They pounded him from every angle. I started sprinting harder, sweat mixed with my dirt-coated face. His eyes caught mine, and begged me to leave, but I continued hoping to protect my father. I stood in front of him, an spread my arms out, the crowd cheering; glad to have another target.

"Tristan leave!" a voice yelled," Get away from here! Don't let them take you!" sharp stones stuck themselves into my leg, forcing me to my knees.

"I won't leave you." I told him, knocking down a few stones. My arms stung from doing so, but bruises were worth saving my father. I had no one other than him. A large unexpected stone wacked me on the side of my head, and I crashed to the ground, my vision faded, and my world turned dark.

I awoke in some sort of room, my head spinning. I creaked my eyes open to reveal an odd sort of room, blank walls, empty shelves, nothing but a bed and a dresser.

"Where am I!" I yelled, sitting up quickly. The pain in my head increased and I wavered from side to side, but I held myself up by leaning my hand on the wall. No response.

"Where is my father! And what did he mean by 'they'?" I asked myself, getting out of the bed. I winced when I stood, he pain in my leg echoing through my body. I clenched my teeth, and noticed a thick bandage wrapped around my injured leg. I limp my way to the dresser, astonished by the amounts of clothing inside. Closing the drawers I limped to the door, I swung it open, and began walking down the long hallway.

I heard a clanking noise, followed by a voice.

"Where are you headed to in such a rush Lady Tristan?" a masculine voice asked.

I turned around, and in front of me stood a knight, helmet under his arm, and sword in its sheath around his waist.

"That depends." I said boldly," Who are you, and where am I?" he took a step forward and looked me over, probably deciding whether to tell me or not. Finally he spoke, his voice echoing through the hall.

"I am Sir Lucan, a knight of the round table, and you are in my home." he said simply. I took a step closer to him and said a single word, "Why?"

"Why what?"he returned the question smoothly, without pausing to think.

"Why everything!" I blurted, "Why was my father stoned? Why am I here? And why would an injured, orphaned, 10 year old girl be important enough to save from death's grasp?Why?" I finished my sentence and a tear leaked out of my eye. The knight was walking to my side when I wiped my tears, and toughened my heart. I couldn't freak out now.

"I don't know all that, Lady Tristan. Only that it is my job to protect you now that Sir Thomas is gone." he said seriously.

"Protect me from whom, exactly?" i countered. The knight questioned this himself first and replied," I do not know, but all questions will be answered in the end, we should get you suited up for today first." he began pushing me back down the hall into the room. He rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a long frilly dress.

"How about this?" he asked holding it up.

"Oh I think it would look wonderful on you, it matches your eyes. Though a bit on the small side don't you think?" I countered, sitting on the bed. He rolled his eyes and threw it at me.

"Not going to happen, Lucan. I despise dresses." I replied, balling it up and tossing it square into the drawer.

"b-but..." he stuttered, confused. I dug through the drawers and pulled out a long pair of dark pants and a short sleeved shirt.

"See?" I said shoving him out of the room," Awesome and comfortable." He looked at me confused before I replied;" you knew my father right?" he nodded, "well clearly not well enough." I finished, shutting the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE DOCTOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I hope you liked it!REVIEW! please! :D or ill send morgana on you! (As soon as she escapes the grimhold…) constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter on the same day as the other chapter, because I did have it written. I just hadn't edited it yet. If you do like this story then I suggest reading the other half: Snoodleyturtle's story. They are going to intertwine, and you may or may not want to read both POV's and understand why the characters appear at certain times. Anyways, on with the story! Er….I mean disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own dave balthazr, merlin, morgana, or any other characters of the actual movie!(they can own themselves!) I also don't own Gracelyn Blake: sorceress of the 73 degree: Snoodleyturtle does! I do own Tristan Drake though! Now.. On with the story!**

**The Two Forgotten Sorceresses:**

**Tristan Drake:chapter 2**

I changed into my new choice of outfit and circled my bracelet around my wrist. It was the shape of a dragon, and I have had it for as long as I could remember; or at least as long my memories allowed. I walked out into the hall and found Sir Lucan leaning against a wall.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked curiously.

"First to retrieve items from your home," He started, standing up strait," Then to have an audience with the king."

"Wonderful." I groaned," the excitement is killing me; really. Well, lets get it over with then." I began walking down the hall. The knight was immediately at my side.

"Let me help you Lady Tristan." He said gesturing to my leg, "You are injured."

"I just jumped in front of a man being stoned," I smiled," I think I can handle walking with a small injury." This silenced him and he said nothing until we arrived at my old house.

"This is pretty far out of sight." He huffed after the mile trip out to the river.

"What? A knight of the round table can't handle walking a mile in half his armor?" I asked cheekily. He simply groaned and we entered my home.  
The interior of the house was clearly smaller than the knight expected, I could see it on his red face. He slumped down in a chair, resting.

"Get your stuff, I can't guarantee that you will return anytime soon." He said examining the small room. I walked to the right wall and pushed the dresser to the side, revealing a dark stairwell leading downward. I began walking down the steps, before turning to see the knight surprised expression.

"Coming?" I asked, waving my hand before continuing down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was our underground house, we lived here. The upstairs was just for show, so tax collectors and thieves knew not of our real treasure. I walked to the end of the room and stood in front of a large box. I ran my fingers over the dragons carved into the dark wood. I creaked it open, a hook held it open as I glanced inside.

Three swords sat inside, their blade shined in even this dull candle-light. I ran my fingers over the long rough black blade that belonged to my father; memories of us dueling out at his arena flowed back. He always beat me, except for this one time when I managed to disarm him by reflecting the light into his eyes. He never let me do it again, he knew all my tricks. I shook my head. "Focus on the matter at hand, not about other problems. Don't let your mind wander." he always said when I drifted into thought during a match. I grabbed the other two swords: my swords. They were made of a strong light-weight metal, which would never rust. I gripped them tight and rubbed my fingers over the caved dragons on their hilts. The swords are opposites of each other, two halves of one whole. One black, the other white, with opposite coloured dragon hilts. I returned them to their sheaths and slung them across my back. I stood up and walked over to a small bed. Beside it was a dresser, inside the top drawer was my armor. I had a leather and metal arm guard that I put on my right arm and a pair of black fingerless gloves. My boots were under the bed and they are comfortable and flexible. They have a scale-like metal surface. On the other side of the room sat a larger bed and another dresser. I dug through the dresser and pulled out a black trench cloak. The bottom of it was shredded because of our sword fights. I pulled it on and buttoned two of he buttons. It was my fathers, and a little large, but I decided to take it with me for now. I took it off and then, after moving my swords, put it back on.

"I'm ready." I declared, turning to see the knight snap out of his day dream and examine me closely.

"Like it?" I asked twirling. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I strained to hear what he had said but he began walking up the stairs.

"What'd you say Lucan?" i asked following him up the thin stairwell.

"I simply was talking to myself is all." he explained.

"Fine, don't tell me." I shrugged as we began our "treacherous" hike to the castle.

The trip turned out to not be uneventful and overall boring; not treacherous in any way, and we arrived in no time. Before we entered, Sir Lucan stopped and turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"You need to be polite, and call people, including me, by their title. Ok" I nodded and then I proceeded into the large castle.  
A long embroidered hallway stretched for yards and ended with a tall chair. Upon this overly-decorated chair sat King Arthur. I stood there, examining the king when a tap on my shoulder told me to bow. I did a simple bow, for I find it much more admirable than a boring curtsy. I rose my head and locked eyes with king Arthur. His eyes examined me before rising from his chair.

"Hmm, well you are definitely your father's daughter." he said walking around me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I growled, standing still, as he examined me. I could just imagine Sir Lucan face about me being rude and stubborn..

"Clearly related; same personality and everything." He muttered to himself.

"So, why did you order him stoned then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Betrayal." He said stopping in front of me.

"sir Thomas," he started grabbing my left arm, "Told Morgana about you and betrayed me, Merlin," he pushed up my sleeve, revealing my bracelet. "And you."

"Morgana?" i echoed the word, trying to take a step back.

"He never told you then?" he asked surprised. I shook my head and he begun to explain. "You have a magical ability like Merlin. A sorceress to be correct. And this," he pointed to my bracelet," proves it. Your father, under my orders, was to train and protect you. Morgana is after you, looking for more followers; the Morgonians. Merlin is against them with the Merlinians."

"Why me?" I asked examining his face in disbelief.

"She had you once before." he announced simply. I must have looked confused because he begun to explain," you once were with them; the Morganians. As a young child of course. Don't you ever wonder why you can't remember anything before age 7?" I shook my head; I had never even thought about it. 3 years since I was with them and I cant remember them at all.

"Why can't I remember?" I yelled now, "My life is a lie... Isn't it Arthur? I'm just a piece in the game, that only you and they can control." I fell to my knees; my whole life has been a lie. My past is made up.

"Not me," He muttered darkly," this isn't my fight." he walked to his chair and stared at it for a while before turning around and gesturing for me to follow.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." He said, before walking through a side door and into hallway. We walked through several different hallways, all decorated with embroidered gold.

"So..." I started, walking backwards, "Who are we going to meet?"

"Merlin." He said continuing forward. We came up to a room and entered. There was a dim candlelight on the desk but no one was in the room besides us. All of a sudden, the room became bright and a figure appeared.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post the new chapter soon, but it will be intermixing so me and snoodleyturtle will have to get together to write it. But it won't be that hard because we see each other almost every day so…Review! Or I will write it but I wont post it! **


End file.
